The Force Discovered
by Guaxini
Summary: In the 1990s two children began discovering that they have abilities that normal people don't, but that they are not alone. They began finding others like them and form a small group. Its 2001 and they are about to go on their most dangerous mission yet
1. Record of the Force

Christopher sat at his desk in his bedroom and opened up a blank journal, and began writing in it:

_09/06/2001_

_The group of special people that I have put together is about to go on our biggest and most dangerous mission. I'm unsure of how things are going to turn out, and so I wanted to write down about my discovery of the power I and many others possess, and how I came to form this little group of 19 special individuals. I wanted to leave a record that Andrew can continue when he leads the group if the eight of us do not come back from this mission._

_When I was young, only 4 years old, my parents signed me up for little children league sports like soccer, baseball, basketball, and touch football. Even at such a young age I was better than any of the other kids I played with. I was faster than the others, and more agile. It almost seemed to me that I could see what was about to happen just before it actually happened. _

_When I was 5 I started Kindergarten and it was then that I met Nick. I felt some kind of connection with him, and he felt it too. We became best friends in Kindergarten and when we played games at recess I noticed that he was also quicker and better than the other kids. One day I opened up to him about how I felt different, how I felt like I could see what was going to happen before it did, and he told me that he felt the same way. This was how we discovered this power, this force, that gives us greater understanding, strength and abilities than we would have on our own._

_We were only 5 when we began our 'training' in the force, as we have come to call it. It started with seeing if I could hit a baseball with my eyes closed. I could, and it was exciting. So, Nick and I took turns throwing baseballs to each other blindfolded. With time we were even able to control where exactly we were hitting the ball to, and came up with our own little game where we would see how many times we could hit the ball back and forth between each other without the ball hitting the ground. I don't remember what our record was, because we became interested in other things later on. _

_When we were 6 we watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and wanted to learn how to fight like them. It started with us playing around with broomsticks, pretending they were staves like Donatello's. We then convinced our parents to sign us up for karate classes. After only a year we both received our black belts, and after this began to train on our own, knowing all the basics. We would practice with our nunchcuks, and staves in the backyard, having mock duels. _

_It was when we were 7 that we realized that Nick's 4-year old brother, Andrew, also was like us. So he began training with us as well. Over the years we have found others like us. Currently there are 19 of us in this little group that Nick and I have formed. There are Nick, Andrew and I; who are basically the leaders or founders of the group. Nick and I are 16 and Andrew is 13. In 3__rd__ grade we found a girl in our class named Ashley who also joined our group. In 4__th__ grade Amanda joined our group, she's a year younger than us. Her brother, David, is a year younger than her and joined at the same time. When we were in 7__th__ grade we became friends with a 10__th__ grader named Tod, who also joined our group. _

_These are the people who are the most experienced, who are the teachers of the others. Tod just barely became a teacher about two months ago. Each teacher has one apprentice, while Nick, Andrew, and I also teach all of the others in the group that haven't progressed enough to become apprentices. My apprentice is a 14 year old boy named Ryan. Nick's apprentice is a 16 year old girl named Sarah. Tod's apprentice is a 15 year old boy named Mike. Ashley's apprentice is Mike's twin brother, Matt. Amanda's apprentice is a 13 year old girl named Sarah. David's apprentice is an 11 year old boy name Jeff. Andrew's apprentice is his 8 year old brother, Tyler. The other kids in the group are Jessica (12), Nathan (10), Melissa (10), Robby (7), and my little brother, Jacob (5)._

_Before Ashley joined in 3__rd__ grade Nick and I were already blocking arrows with our staves, while Andrew was still practicing with baseballs. As more people started joining our group we decided that arrows probably weren't a good idea, because some had trouble even hitting the baseballs and arrows would be dangerous. So when we were 9 Nick and I both got paintball guns. We used this instead of arrows once people progressed past baseballs. Most people had more trouble blocking paintballs than they probably would have had blocking arrows, but it was safer. Ashley for example, was able to block arrows before we got our paintball guns, but it took her quite awhile to be able to block paintballs. The ends of our staves are speckled all over with paint now. _

_As we've progressed ourselves and become more attuned to the force, we've been able to teach the others in our group as well. We've been able to teach martial arts, and even a few have begun learning how to move things with their minds. The most important thing that I've learned is how to meditate and listen to the force, to be able to see more clearly how everything is connected and how events will unfold. It is actually through this connection with the force that objects can be moved, not just through using your mind. _

_Over the years we've had little missions. In the beginning it was little things like stopping bullies from beating kids up. Usually, they weren't really planned missions, but just people we helped as we came across them. However, through meditation we've also discovered a few things that were going to happen and were able to prevent them, such as tipping a guard off that a person at a grocery market was going to steal some beer. This prevented the death of a man that would have been run over by the thief driving while drunk. Most recently Nick, Sarah, Andrew, Ashley, Tod, Andrew and I disarmed a group of bank robbers. We all had our faces covered, like the bank robbers, so that the video cameras in the bank wouldn't see who we were, because somehow I felt like it was best that the general public didn't know about us._

_A couple weeks ago I had a vision while meditating. And as I have meditated since it has become more and more clear. Nick and Andrew have also seen what is about to happen, but not as clearly as me. The others have only had vague feelings, but this is going to be our most difficult and most dangerous mission so far. I've recently discovered through visions that thousands of people are going to die next week when terrorists hijack 4 airplanes, crashing them into the world trade center, the pentagon, and the Whitehouse._

_I have hope that we will be able to stop it, but we've never had a mission like this before, and I don't dare let most of the people in our group go. Only 8 of us will go, 2 per plane. Nick and Sarah will be on one plane heading for the trade centers, Tod and Mike will be on the other, Ashley and Matt will be on the plane heading for the Whitehouse, and Ryan and I will be on the one heading for the Pentagon._

_Andrew is upset that he is not going, but Nick and I have convinced him that he needs to stay and watch over the rest of the group. He will be in charge while we are gone, and if we don't return he will continue to lead the group. He is wise, and very powerful. He would be a great help to us on this mission, but he is too young, and he is the only one that would be ready to lead the group. _

Chris closed his journal and put it in a drawer in the desk. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it, closing his eyes and beginning to meditate again.


	2. The Perfect Excuse

Nick and Chris were almost done with their last day of school before the mission. It was Friday the 7th of September and they were on their way to lunch, which meant they only had two more classes and they were out of school. As they turned a corner in the hall they saw a group of students. In the middle of them two of the school's biggest and cruelest bullies, Max and Travis, picking a fight with Thomas, a skinny, nerdy, and unpopular sophomore.

In sync Nick and Chris dropped their backpacks and pushed their way through the crowd of students into the middle of the circle that had formed. "Leave him alone guys. He doesn't have a chance against you and you're just going to get into trouble," Chris said to Max and Travis.

"Stay out of this, Chris, or we'll have to teach you a lesson, too," Travis replied, while Max cracked his knuckles with a smile on his face. Nick and Chris stepped in front of Thomas with there arms folded and didn't say a word. Max and Travis took a couple steps forward, trying to intimidate Nick and Chris, but they move a muscle.

Without any warning Max and Travis both swung their fists at Chris and Nick respectively. They easily sidestepped the swings and used the momentum of the punches to push the two bullies into the wall on either side of Thomas. Before Max and Travis had time to orient themselves they were both pressed up against the wall in armlocks.

"So are you going to leave Thomas alone," Nick asked. Before they had time to answer Nick pulled Travis away from the wall and twisting his arm swung him in front of the punch that was intended for the back of Nick's head. At the same time Chris let go of Max's arm, turned around and slipped away from the arms that were reaching to grab him. As Nick and Chris looked around, they saw that six more of Max and Travis' bully friends had joined in. Travis was on his knees holding his throat, coughing because of the punch that had landed on his throat, but the other seven were forming a circle around them and closing in.

One of them swung at Chris, but he ducked out of the way. As he was ducking another bully tried to kick the back of his knee cap. Chris raised his feet up, planted his hands on the ground behind the leg of kicking bully, and turned his duck into a back handspring, kicking his feet off of the chest of the bully that had just tried to punch him. He landed right behind the bully that had tried kicking him while the bully that tried punching him stumbled back. Another bully tried to grab him from behind, but he dropped to the ground, curled in a ball, causing him to trip over him and fall into the bully that had tried to kick him. By this time the first one he had kicked off of had regained his balance and was coming at him again, while Max was coming at him from behind. Max grabbed him from behind and the other bully once again swung a punch at his face, but Chris simply moved his head to the side and Max let him go, also dropping to his knees, holding his throat. As Max let go of him he dropped down and swept the feet out of the bully that had just punched Max, did a cartwheel away from the kick of the bully he had tripped earlier, grabbed the arm of another bully and swung him into the one that had just tried kicking him.

The two began standing up again, but looking around decided they were done fighting and pushed their ways through the crowd of students watching. While Chris was taking care of his bullies; Nick had taken care of his in a more aggressive way. In the 30 seconds the fight had lasted Nick had broken one person's arm, hyper extended another's knee, and knocked out the third one, while Max and Travis were both still holding their throats.

Just at that moment the principal and a couple custodians showed up. The principal ordered Nick, Chris and the six remaining bullies to go to his office. After hearing each of their stories and talking to a few other students that had been in the crowd, the principal suspended Nick and the bullies and gave Chris a warning. As they walked out of the principal's office Chris asked Nick, "Why did you have to be so aggressive with them? You could have stopped them without hurting them and getting suspended."

Nick looked at him with a smile, "Well, at least now I have my excuse for missing school next week."

"But probably won't be able to use the excuse that you're sleeping over at my house on Monday night. You're parents are going to ground you."

"Don't worry about it Chris, I'll be able to convince them to let me 'sleep over' at your house on Monday."

"You know I hate it when you use the force to persuade your parents to let you do certain things. It just feels dishonest, but I suppose this is one time that it will be the right thing to do," Chris gave in.


	3. Stowaways

It was Sunday afternoon and the group was all gathered together for the last time before the eight would be leaving for their mission the following day. They were finalizing their plans and explaining what was to happen while they were gone.

"Nick, Sarah, Tod and Mike will sneak onto the same plane tomorrow that leaves for Boston at 9:20. Ashley and Matt will sneak onto the plane leaving for Newark at 10:05. Ryan and I will sneak onto the plane going to Washington DC at 10:30," Chris explained. I know that the planes leaving from Boston are supposed to go to Los Angeles, the one from New Jersey is supposed to go to San Francisco, and my plane is supposed to go to Los Angeles as well, but I don't know clearly what flight numbers they are. They all leave in the morning on Tuesday, though. That is why we are going a day early. Use the time to figure out what flights you need to get on. Meditate while you are at the airport. Things should be clear enough for you to know what to do with the events unfolding so soon afterwards," he continued. "While we are gone Andrew will be in charge. I know that a few of you are older than him, and might feel like you should be in charge while we are gone, but the Force tells me that Andrew is the correct choice. He is wise and powerful and if anything goes wrong with our mission he will be able to guide you. So listen to what he has to teach you."

It was obvious that Amanda was annoyed and thought that she should be in charge, but she didn't say anything. She knew well enough that Chris was usually right, and even though she was too proud to admit it, she knew that Andrew really was more intone with the Force than she was.

With that said, the meeting was over. They all got up and started saying goodbye to each other and wishing those that were going on the mission good luck. Sarah asked Nick if his parents had grounded him for getting suspended. Before Nick could answer Tyler piped in, "No. He used the Force to persuade them not to."

"I didn't have to use the Force," Nick replied. "It was easy enough to convince them without it. I just had to explain them that we didn't start the fight and that there were eight of them against us two."

"You used the Force a little bit," Andrew cut in.

"Okay, maybe a little," Nick said with a smile. He shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Chris as he said this. Most of the others laughed, but Chris looked at him disapprovingly, but resigned. After a few minutes everyone had left except for Nick, Andrew, and Tyler. They stayed and trained with Chris in the backyard until his mom called them in for dinner.

The following morning Sarah, Mike, Ashley, Matt, Ryan and Chris pretended to go to school. Nick just stayed at home until his parents left for work because he was suspended and waited for Tod to pick him up, because Tod was already graduated. They all met at the airport at about 8:45. It wasn't too hard for them to sneak on to the airplanes. Nick easily persuaded the employees that were loading the luggage to ignore them as they climbed in with the rest of the luggage. The others watched their plane take off without a problem. Then Ashley and Matt snuck into the luggage of their plane. They were a little more careful not to be seen, because Ashley wasn't quite as good at using the Force to persuade people to do things. After seeing their plane take off, Ryan and Chris easily made it onto their plane by also persuading the employees to ignore them.

They spent the next 6-7 hours in a cramped dark place while the planes flew to their destinations. Most of them spent this time meditating in preparation for the following day.


	4. The Airport

Nick, Tod, Sarah, and Mike were all sitting in a dark cargo hold of the airplane when it landed in Boston. As the airplane landed they each found a large piece of luggage that they pulled everything out of, carried to the front of the rest of the luggage, and squeezed themselves into. After 15 minutes of waiting without anybody removing the luggage they began to wish they had waited a little longer before climbing in the suitcases.

A couple minutes later they felt themselves being picked up and heard the workers complaining of people that packed their whole houses in their suitcases. 10 minutes later they unzipped their suitcases and climbed out onto a luggage escalator in the airport. Tod, Sarah, and Mike followed Nick as he led them out of the luggage area and into the actual airport, easily convincing any workers that they came across that they were supposed to be there.

Tod and Mike stayed with Nick and Sarah as they walked around the airport studying the whole place. Finally, Nick sat down in a chair at one of the terminals. "Time to find out what flights we're supposed to be getting on in the morning. Let's meditate," he said.

The others sat down and they all closed their eyes and fell into meditation. About 20 minutes later Nick opened his eyes and observed the others continue their meditation. After awhile Sarah opened her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something to Nick, but he motioned for her to keep quiet until the others were done, and then they could all speak. A few minutes later Mike also opened his eyes, and they all waited another hour before Tod opened his eyes. "Well?" Nick asked looking at each of them.

Mike and Sarah explained that they were only able to catch small glimpses. Tod went on, "I was able to see the terrorists and the attack and crash, but as much as I concentrated I wasn't able to find out which flight it was."

"That's okay," Nick said. "I saw both flights. Sarah and I will be on American Airlines flight 11. You two will be on United Airlines flight 175. I'm glad you were able to see how the attack happened, Tod. That should give you an added advantage. Well, let's go find out what time and where our flights leave in the morning."

* * *

Ashley and Matt snuck out of their plane right after it had landed, before anybody could come to take the luggage out. The person that signaled the plane down saw them on the runway and started chasing after them. They easily outran him, but other workers on the runway started chasing them as well. They ran into a building with a large open door and made their way through a maze of stairways, escalators, workers, and machinery and managed to lose all of the people chasing them. However, they were not on the inside of the airport and would have to find someone with a plane ticket to their flight before they went through security check. They went into the lobby of the airport and sat in a couple chairs and began meditating to find out which flight they needed to be on the next day.

* * *

Ryan and Chris used the same idea as Nick, Tod, Sarah, and Mike to get off of their plane and into the airport. They made it easily into the area of the airport where the flights took off without being stopped by anybody. Before even studying the airport, Ryan and Chris found a place to sit down and meditate.

Chris was able to discover which flight he needed to get on with little time, but continued meditating, giving Ryan more time to do meditate himself and discover for himself where they needed to be. After half an hour Chris opened his eyes sensing Ryan's frustration. He put his hand on Ryan's shoulder and Ryan opened his eyes. "Stay calm, but focused. Do not worry about seeing it right away. We have until the morning before the plane leaves. Be patient and you will see it."

They both closed their eyes again and began meditating. Another hour past when Ryan jumped up opening his eyes and exclaimed, "Chris, I saw it. I know what flight. It's American Airlines flight 77!"

Chris looked at him with a smile on his face and told him, "Well done. That is what I've seen as well."

* * *

Ashley and Matt were getting very frustrated. They had been trying for hours to find out which flight they needed to get on in the morning. All they were managing was glimpses of what was to happen. They had called Chris an hour ago telling him this, but he had simply advised them to be patient and calm and that it would come to them. These little glimpses of what was supposed to happen were only making them more frantic, though. It was feeding their doubts that they would be unable to stop it and with time things just kept becoming more and more unclear to them.

Finally, Ashley called Chris again, voicing her concern and explaining that things were just becoming more and more unclear. "Calm down," Chris told her. "You guys are going to do just fine. Your flight is supposed to come to Washington D.C., where I am, and in my meditation I was able to see which flight you need to be on. Get onto United Airlines flight 93."

"Thank you so much, Chris," Ashley said relieved. "I was getting so worried. I was seeing passengers trying to stop them, but the plane still crashing, and felt like there was nothing I could do to help."

"It's okay, Ash," Chris said. "Both of you need to meditate to calm yourselves right now. Don't try and see anything else about tomorrow right now. Just meditate into a relaxed, serene state of mind. In the morning, look for one of the passengers that you saw on the plane in your visions and after they've bought their tickets, but before they go through security check, convince them that they want to give them to you."

"Okay. Thanks Chris."

* * *

The following morning Nick and Sarah said goodbye to Tod and Mike as they separated to get on their separate flights. None of them had any trouble finding people on their flights that were easy to convince to give up their tickets. As Tod and Mike were sitting down waiting for their flight Tod noticed two Middle Eastern men that seemed to be having trouble answering security questions. Tod tapped Mike's shoulder and pointing to them explained, "Those are two of them that I saw in my meditation."

* * *

Ashley and Matt saw a couple that they knew would be on their flight. They were probably in their early twenties, and as they began walking to the security gate Ashley and Matt stopped them. Ashley looked at the man and with a little wave of the hand said, "You want to give us your plane tickets."

The man looked at her with his eyes slightly glazed over and began repeating her, "I want to give you our pl… wait, why do I want to give you our tickets?"

She flicked her hand and said, "You two want to give us our tickets and take the train instead."

Again his eyes glazed over. He reached into his pocket and started handing them the tickets while saying, "We want to give you our tickets and take the train instead." Just then his girlfriend snagged the tickets and made a scene calling some guards over accusing Ashley and Matt of trying to steal their tickets.

Matt looked at the girl and with a wave of his hand told her, "You were just showing us what flight you were on."

She turned to the guards and said, "We were just showing them what flight we were on."

Ashley looked at the guard and said, "Carry on."

The guard looked at the four of them and ushered them with his hand saying, "Carry on."

Matt and Ashley walked away from the guards and couple and Ashley said to Matt, "Let's find two passengers that we saw that aren't together and get their tickets individually."

A few minutes later they both had a ticket for the flight and made their way through security. They found their terminal and sat down waiting to board the plane.


	5. The Fire

The previous night while Nick was asleep in an airport in Boston, his little brother, Andrew, was asleep back at home and three cars silently pulled up across the street. About 15 people got out of the cars, each carrying a tank of gasoline. They walked across the street to Nick and Andrew's house and began dousing the house in gasoline.

Just then, Andrew woke up sensing danger. He woke Tyler up and they both went to wake their parents up. They shook their parents awake, telling them that they were in danger and needed to get out of their house. "You just had a bad dream," their father said. "Everything's okay, go back to bed." But at that moment one of the men outside lit a match and tossed it onto the house. Smelling smoke, their father sat up and realized his kids were right. The house began going up in flames.

Their mom and dad got up and they all quickly ran down the stairs towards the front door. Their father ran across the living room and opened the front door and as he did so Andrew caught a glimpse of what was coming. Shouting, "No!" he dove forward with his hands outstretched. It was too late though. A bullet made its way through his hand and into his mother's chest, who standing farther back, holding Tyler.

Their dad shut the door and ran over to mom, who was now lying on the floor with blood staining her night gown. At the same times tired could be heard screeching as the men drove away. Tyler stood up and walked to the door, carefully opening it and seeing that they had all left. "They're gone," he told his family, and Andrew and his father carried mom out of the burning house into the front yard.

The neighbor's having heard the gone shot and screeching tires came running out of their house, and saw the house in flames and the four family members huddled together on the front lawn. "Teresa's been shot. Please call an ambulance," their father shouted to the neighbor.

Their next door neighbor ran back into the house to call for an ambulance. A couple minutes later she came back outside and told them that the ambulance was on the way. As they waited for the ambulance to come, Andrew placed his bloody hand on his mother's chest. Ignoring the pain he felt in his own hand he drew upon the force and used it to slow his mother's bleeding and help her hold onto life.

In an airport in Boston Nick woke up suddenly with his heart racing and sweat beading on his forehead. Try as he might he couldn't shake the dream from his head and was unable to get back to sleep.


	6. AA11

_Authors Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update this. Now that I'm done with finals I should have more time to work on this. Hopefully I finish before I go to South America in a month._

* * *

As Nick and Sarah were walking along the boarding ramp on the way to the plane Nick spoke to Sarah softly in a low voice saying, "When we are on convince the person sitting in 10A that he is in your spot and they sit in your seat. As we are taking off convince the Arab man next to you that he wants to take a nap. When he's asleep tie his shoe laces together. Take your own shoes off, pull the laces out and use one lace to tie his feet to the foot rest in front of him and the other one two tie his hands together behind his back. Be careful not to draw any attention to yourself as you do this. Then follow my lead." Sarah gave a slight nod acknowledging that she understood.

They were now walking down the aisle of the plane and were almost to row 10 where Sarah would sit, but Nick stopped just before they got there at row 8. He looked down at his ticket and started talking to the person in seat 8E. Sarah walked past him and made her way to row 10 and followed Nick's example, easily convincing the person in 10A that he was in her seat.

As soon as Nick sat down he slipped off his shoes and quickly unlaced his shoes. He sat up and waited while the flight attendant explained how to buckle the seat belts and where the exits were. Then the plane began to gather speed and lift off the ground. Nick turned to the person to his left and easily persuaded him that he was tired and needed to take a nap.

When the man's eyes closed Nick grabbed a barf bag and pretended like he wasn't feeling very good. He bent over holding the bag in his right hand, with his mouth over the bag opening. He knew that the other terrorist was only two seats away and would notice him tying the shoes together if he didn't find a way to hide what he was doing. So with the bag covering what was happening he used his left hand and the skill of the force to untie the sleeping man's shoes and then tie them together. Following this he grabbed one of his laces, wrapped it around the tied laces and tied it to the foot rest. Nick sat back up, leaving the bag in his lap, and with a nudge from the force imperceptibly tugged the man's left hand across his lap and used the other shoe lace to tie his hands to the arm rest between them.

Less than half an hour later the pilot's voice came over the intercom announcing that they had reached their flying altitude and that they could now take their seat belts off. Two seats away from Nick an Arab man looked down the row with a look of concern as his friend appeared to be sleeping. He mumbled something in Arabic, but his friend didn't stir. Resolved he stood up and started his way up the aisle, but had only taken a couple steps when a shoe hit him hard in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

Realizing Nick's plan, Sarah grabbed her shoes and chased after him as he ran up the aisle. They arrived in first class just in time. Even as he was entering this section of the plane Nick was throwing his remaining shoe, which hit a tall Arab man in the hand as he was raising a knife. He dropped the knife and turned around only to receive a shoe to his face that Sarah had just thrown. Distracted by his brother's cry and seeing him fall to the ground as a shoe hit him in the face, the other Arab man turned towards the two. Angered by the attack on his brother he forgot all about the flight attendant he was about to kill and ran towards them with his knife in hand.

Sarah through her remaining shoe at the charging man, but he dodged out of the way. Seeing that they were defenseless a smile of malice came across his face and he threw the knife at Sarah. The knife, however, never made it to Sarah. Nick stuck his arm out and grabbed the knife by the handle as it was passing him, only about two feet away from Sarah who was dodging to the left, but nevertheless would have received a slash across her arm at the least.

The malicious smile left the man's face and it was replaced by fear in his eyes. He reached into his back pocket for a second knife, but quicker than he could react, Nick had bridged the 15 feet that had been between them and had kicked the man's knee joint, causing a scream to come out of his mouth and his hand to forget its errand of retrieving a knife as it now reached for his hyper extended knee cap. However, the hand never reached the knee cap. He fell to the ground unconscious after a large black man who had been sitting in the 3rd row punched him in the back of the head.

At the same time the first officer came running out of the cockpit having heard all the screaming of the frightened passengers. He saw the two unconscious men on the floor, the one closest to the cockpit bleeding as he had fallen on his knife, and saw Nick holding a knife in front of the other unconscious man.

Realizing that the first officer was now thinking that he was the cause of all this, Nick dropped the knife, raised his hands in the air, and started explaining. "It's not what you think," he said. "These two men had knives and were trying to hijack the plane."

"Why are you the one with the knife then?" the officer asked suspiciously.

"Because this unconscious man threw the knife at them and he caught it," the large man said, kicking the unconscious Arab at his feet.

"He caught knife?" the officer asked now turning towards the black man and looking at him as if he didn't believe him and now thought him a greater threat than the kid holding a knife. "Right."

"It's true!" Sarah shouted. "The knife would have hit me if Nick hadn't caught it." The officer now turned towards the girl, and his expression changed. He wasn't sure what to believe any more, now that three people had said this, two of them being kids. But he wasn't convinced that they weren't a threat yet.

"You know," Nick said, "you could ask any of these passengers what happened rather than just believing us." He waved his hand across the frightened passengers as if showing the officer, but really distracting his mind so that he could use the force on him. "I wouldn't take to long, though," he added. "There are three more unconscious terrorists in the business class."

The officer didn't bother questioning the passengers, but ran back to the business class and saw some people huddling over an unconscious man. However, they seemed concerned for him rather than scared of him. The officer asked them what had happened. Nick walked back and they started pointing their fingers at him saying that he had thrown his shoe at the man and calling him racist.

The officer held his hands up and demanded them to quiet down. He turned towards Nick and asked, "Where are these other two terrorists that you mentioned? I only see one unconscious person."

"They didn't make it out of their seats," Nick replied pointing at the two men that everyone only now noticed were awake and struggling to untie themselves. At this time the one in the 10th row had just managed to cut the shoe lace tying his hands, using the knife that had been in his back pocket. He bent forward and easily cut through the laces on his shoes and threw his knife at the officer that he quickly recognized as the authority. Once again Nick grabbed the knife by the handle about 6 inches in front of the officer's chest. "You believe me now," Nick asked the officer. With a look of shock on his face he nodded.

The Arabic man tried to run past Nick to make it to the cockpit, but as he was crossing over to the first class section his face encountered Sarah's fist. He fell down on his back holding his face and Nick sat on his chest, holding the knife to his neck. "Do you have anything better than shoe laces that we can tie these guys up with," Nick asked the officer. He nodded and ran back towards the front of the plane.

About 5 minutes later the officer returned with some thick rope. "I handcuffed one of the guys up in first class and tied the other up," he told Nick. Tossing some rope to Nick he said, "I'll tie this one up and you can get the one you're sitting on." Tossing another section of rope to Sarah he asked, "Can you get that struggling one there?"

As they were tying the three terrorists up the large black man came back carrying one of the terrorists while another passenger dragged the other back. "Where do you want us to take them?" he asked the officer.

"We'll take them to the back. Do you guys mind watching them during the flight?" he asked. They agreed and the officer, Nick, Sarah, the black man and the other guy took the five terrorists to the back of the plane, where the officer left the four of them to watch over the terrorists.

Right after the officer left Sarah's phone started ringing. "Hello," she answered. "Yeah, sure thing," she added, handing the phone to Nick and saying, "It's Tod."


	7. Flight 175

Tod and Mike waited until after the two Middle Eastern men that had trouble answering the security questions had boarded the plane before they stood up and followed. "We'll follow them and convince the person in the seat next to them to let us sit there," Tod told Mike as they walked to the gate. "That way we'll be able to stop them before they can hurt anybody." He continued, "I remember what the pilot looks like, too. When I meditated I saw him sitting in the same section of the plane."

They walked down the plane, one on each side of the middle section of seats. They stopped at row 9 where they saw the two men sitting next to each other. Without too much trouble they were both able to sit next to the two men, trapping them in between them. As they were waiting for the plane to take off Tod scanned the section they were sitting in, looking for the terrorist pilot. It only took a short while before he saw another Middle Eastern man only two seats in front of him. He couldn't be positive, not having a good look at the man's face, but he was pretty sure this was the pilot.

After a few minutes of waiting and instructions from a flight attendant the plane took flight. About 20 minutes later the seatbelt light turned off and the pilot announced that they had reached their cruising altitude and would be arriving in Los Angeles in approximately six hours. Mike and Tod unbuckled their seat belts and waited anxiously for the two men between them or the terrorist pilot to make a move. After 10 minutes of anticipation the two men murmured something to each other that Tod and Mike couldn't understand. Then the two of them stood up and turned to the left to get out onto the aisle closest to Tod.

Tod stuck his foot out and grabbed the arm of the man in front of him, pulling him down face first into the aisle. At the same time Mike had stood up behind the other man and shoved him into the back of his tumbling friend. At the same time, the man that Tod suspected of being the terrorist pilot stood up. Grabbing a knife from the back pocket of the man Mike had shoved onto the ground; Tod jumped over the two of them and had the other man in an arm lock with a knife at his throat before he was even all the way into the aisle. "Don't even think about moving," he said.

Turning around, still holding the knife at the man's throat, Tod saw that the two men had gotten back up and were now facing Mike. The larger of the two lunged at Mike, but he ducked out of the way and flipped him over his back. However, in the process of doing this the other man had managed to tackle him. Holding Mike with one arm he started reaching towards his back pocket with the other. Mike head butted him and took advantage of the fact that the man had momentarily relaxed his grip on Mike. He lifted his body up and twisted, grabbing the knife out of the man's hand as he did so, and was now on top of him holding a knife. All around the passengers were screaming, not having known what exactly had happened, but that there was a fight and two teenagers were holding knives at the throats of other people.

Three flight attendants came running in, having heard all the screaming. They saw Tod and Mike holding knives to the necks of these two men and another man standing in between them looking back and forth between the two trying to decide what to do. A minute later another two flight attendants and the first officer also came running in. Mike and Tod tried to explain that these men were terrorists and that they had stopped them from hijacking the plane.

However, most of the passengers told the officer that those two had started the fight as soon as these men had stood up and that the men hadn't done anything to provoke it. The woman that had been sitting next to the terrorist pilot was holding a child, sobbing. She told the officer that the man in the arm lock with the knife at his throat was her husband and that he was just about to go to the bathroom when Tod attacked him.

The officer checked them and found that the only weapons any of the five people had were the two knives that Tod and Mike were holding. Tod claimed that they had grabbed the knives from the terrorists. However, it had all happened so quickly that none of the passengers really saw what happened. Some of them claimed that the other men never had any knives and that they had only seen Tod and Mike ever holding any knives.

The first officer took the knives from Tod and Mike and spent about 15 minutes listening to everybody's stories. After 15 minutes of listening to everybody accusing Tod and Mike and not hearing a single person defend them he decided to lock them up in the back of the plane. He grabbed Tod's arm and started pulling it behind his back so that he could handcuff him and take him into the back. Tom easily pulled his arm out of the officer's grip and turning around to face him said, "Whoa, wait a minute. If you don't believe us that's your choice, but don't lock us up and leave these other guys here free to hijack the plane."

"What makes you so convinced that these guys are going to hijack the plane," the officer asked them.

"I can't really explain how I know, but I do," Tod replied.

"What… are you some kind of racists? You think that just because they aren't white like you that they are terrorists?" he asked with disgust.

"Don't you accuse me of being racist," Tod shot back. "My step-dad is from Iraq. I know better than most that just because someone is different doesn't make them a terrorist. But these men are planning to hijack the plane and crash it into the World Trade Center," Tod said angrily.

"You expect me to believe that, but don't even give me any evidence or any reason at all to believe you. Besides, you two were the ones holding the knives and none of them had any sort of weapon."

"We already told you," Mike said impatiently, "We took the knives off of them."

"Doesn't add up," the officer said. "There are two knives and three of them, but only two of you. Why aren't there three knives if there are three terrorists?"

"Fine," Tod said. "Don't believe us if you don't want to. Go ahead and lock us up for the rest of the flight, we'll go willingly, but only if you lock these three up, too."

"I can't lock them up," the officer said irritated. "They haven't done anything, and there is no evidence that they are planning to. If I lock them up with two people who have already assaulted them I'd have a law suit to deal with."

"Better than being dead along with everybody else on this plane," Mike muttered.

"He's right," Tod said, waving his hand in front of the officer's face. "You don't want to leave any suspected terrorists free to hijack the plane. You want to lock all of us up. You can even handcuff us two to make sure we don't do anything else to these guys."

"You're right," he said looking at Mike. "I want to lock all of you up. I'll handcuff you two." With that Mike and Tod were handcuffed and the officer and flight attendants herded the five of them to the back of the airplane where they locked them up in some compartment.

A couple minutes after the officer had locked the door and left both Mike and Tod were out of their handcuffs. Tod reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He scrolled through his address book and called Sarah's phone. After a couple of rings she answered, "Hello."

"Hey, it's Tod. Can I talk to Nick?"

"Yeah, sure thing," she replied.


	8. Into the Cockpit

"Hey Tod, how'd things go for you guys?" Nick said, putting Sarah's phone to his ear.

"I'm not really sure to be honest," Tod answered. "We were able to take out three of the terrorists including the one that was going to pilot the plane. However, the co-pilot wouldn't believe that they were terrorists. He thought that we had done the attacking and the knives were ours and wanted to lock us up. I was able to convince him to lock the other three up with us, though."

"So there are probably two more terrorists on the plane that aren't locked up, but you two are locked up and can't stop them?" Nick asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah," Tod said. "But I don't think they'll dare try anything now. There are only two of them that can try to take over the plane now, not five and they don't have anyone to pilot the plane into the World Trade Center."

"I don't know," Nick said. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm going to go talk to the pilot and see if he can get a hold of the pilot on your plane and make sure everything is okay and see if I can't convince them to release you two. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Alright, Peace."

"Bye." Nick hung up the phone and handed it back to Sarah. "I'll be right back." Nick told Sarah. "I need to go talk to the pilot." Nick quickly ran through the aisle of the airplane making it to the cockpit in no time. He knocked on it, and seeing who it was the first officer opened the door and asked if everything was okay. "I'm not sure," Nick answered. "Can you guys contact the pilot of United Airlines Flight 175?"

"Not directly," the pilot answered. "But we can contact the air traffic control and they can contact the other pilot. Why?" he asked curiously.

"We have two friends on that plane that stopped three more terrorists, but were locked up and we think there might be two more terrorists on that plane. I want to make sure nothing has happened and see if we can't convince them to free my friends." Nick explained.

"Wait, you knew about these terrorists before you even got on the plane?" the first officer asked. "Are there any others that we should know about?"

"There are two other planes," Nick answered. "One flying from Washington that's supposed to crash into the Pentagon and another flying from New Jersey that's supposed to crash into the White House, but I don't know which flights or even airlines those are."

"The Pentagon and Whitehouse?" the pilot asked in surprise. "And you don't know what flights? They need to be warned, they might have time to send out military planes to intercept them."

"Good idea," Nick answered. "But first let's find out about Flight 175."

"Right," the pilot answered. "Boston Air Traffic Control this is Captain John Ogonowski of American Airlines Flight 11," he spoke into a microphone. "Can you contact United Airlines Flight 175? We believe there may be terrorists on their flight with plans to hijack the plane."

"This is Boston Air Traffic Control. We have been unable to make contact with Flight 175 for the past eight minutes, and which point it veered off route."

Not waiting to hear any more, Nick ran as quick as possible to the back of the plane. Grabbing Sarah's phone he called Tod back. Before Tod even finished saying hello, Nick cut him off. "Get to the front of the plane as quick as you can. The plane's been hijacked."

"What?" Tod shouted in surprise. "How are we supposed to get out, we're locked in back here."

"Use the force to manipulate the locking mechanism and open the door, or if that doesn't work rip the door off with the force. There's no time to waste."

"We have to get out," Nick heard Tod tell Mike. "The planes been hijacked." A minute later Tod spoke into the phone again. "It worked, the door's open. I'll call you back when it's all over."

* * *

While Tod had been concentrating on unlocking the door, Mike grabbed the handcuffs and put them around the wrists of the two men they had fought with earlier. He realized that Tod must have been mistaken about the terrorist pilot and left the frightened man alone. The door was open and the two ran out as Tod spoke into his cell phone, "It worked, the door's open. I'll call you back when it's all over."

The passengers started yelling after them, thinking they were escaped terrorists. Some started running after them, but they were much too slow. In no time they reached the cockpit where they found a flight attendant with her throat slit lying on the ground and the first officer trying to force his way into the cockpit. Noticing the two of them, he said, "You were right. There are terrorists on the plane. They've killed the pilot, locked themselves in the cockpit and taken control. I can't get in."

"I can get the door open," Tod told the first officer. The officer moved away and Tod closed his eyes in concentration. He raised his hands and started moving them as if he were moving actual objects. A few seconds later the door opened. The three of them rushed inside and the terrorists began shouting in Arabic. Out the window directly in front of them were the World Trade Center towers coming quickly towards them. Mike pulled the terrorist pilot out of the seat as Tod and the first officer fought with the other two terrorists.

Mike sat down and took the controls in his hands. He'd never attempted to fly an airplane before, but trusting in the force he twisted the yoke counterclockwise and pulled it down slightly. He hadn't been a second too soon. The plane slowly started rotating as it continued to pick up speed, the towers getting larger and larger in the window in front of them. The wings were almost almost perpendicular to the ground when Mike yanked down on the yolk, and twisted it back clockwise. The plane flew right between the two towers, and began a wide curve around them. The plane was still heading towards the ground at a high velocity with lots of skyscrapers barely below the altitude they were flying at. But slowly the plane leveled out, barely managing to miss a few of the taller skyscrapers and Mike pulled the plane into an ascent. Looking back, Mike saw three unconscious men lying on the floor. One of them appeared to be bleeding very badly. Tod was standing directly behind him, holding the back of his chair. The first officer was slumped in the chair next to him, with a ripped shirt, a nasty gash on his left forearm, and a nick across his right cheek. He was looking at Mike in surprise. "Where'd you learn to fly like that, kid? I couldn't have even pulled off a stunt like that."

"Beginner's Luck, I guess," Mike told him with a crooked grin. "That was the first time I've ever been behind a steering wheel of any kind. I don't even have a driver's license," he added. "It sure was exciting, though."

"You're kidding, right?" the first officer asked. "I've never seen anyone fly like that before."

"It's true," Tod said. "He's always begging to drive my car, but I never let him. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned, than that is to believe you. I've never seen anyone move as quickly as you did, disarming that terrorist and rendering them both unconscious, while all I was able to do was get sliced across the arm."

"You handled him pretty well," Tod said, looking down at the bleeding terrorist on the floor. "He won't be getting up any time soon at least."

"Well, we'd better make an emergency landing at JFK and let the police take care of these guys. You want to fly us there, kid?"

"Really?" Mike asked with excitement all over his face. "Yeah, definitely. Just tell me what to do."

"Okay," he replied. "First, I'd better clear the landing." He flipped some switches and spoke into the microphone. Tod stepped out of the cockpit to call Nick while the first officer explained to someone at JFK what had happened and asked for clearance to land.

"You were right. The plane had been hijacked," Tod said when Nick answered the phone. "They killed a flight attendant and the pilot, but we barely made it in time to stop the plane from crashing into the towers."

"Everything's okay then?" Nick asked. "Are either of you hurt?"

"The co-pilot took a gash to the arm, but Mike and I are okay. He's flying the plane to JFK airport right now."

"Perfect," Nick replied. "We landed there, too. We just got off the plane. We'll see you in a little bit.


	9. Bad News

_Thanks for reading and for the Reviews. I'm glad the story is coming along quickly now that I'm out of school._

_

* * *

_

Andrew sat down on his bed and flipped through channels on the television, hoping to hear some news about the others. His left hand was wrapped in a bloodied gauze bandage. Even though a bullet had gone clean through his hand the pain didn't bother him much, and he was still able to move his fingers. This surprised the doctors. They were sure that the bullet had cut some nerves that shouldn't have allowed him such mobility with his hand. Andrew realized that they were probably right. There probably were severed nerves in his hand and it shouldn't have been physically possible for him to move his fingers like he did. However, with the Force what shouldn't be physically possible doesn't matter.

Andrew picked up the journal that Chris had left with him and began writing in it.

_09-11-01_

_Chris left this journal with me, Andrew. Hopefully, I won't be writing in this journal again because Chris will be back. Today's the day the terrorist attacks are supposed to happen. Chris and Nick and the others left yesterday to try to stop them. I've been waiting for someone to call and flipping through channels on the TV trying to get some news of what has happened. Maybe the planes haven't even left, though. _

_I wish Nick were here. The family needs him. Maybe if he had been here last night then Mom wouldn't be in the hospital dying. But then it would be more likely that hundreds of other people would die from the terrorist attack. As it is, Mom might die, Nick might die, and hundreds of others might die, as well. I want to be optimistic, but it's hard when I don't know what's going on with Nick and the others and the doctors don't give much hope for Mom surviving._

_Last night a group of people lit the house on fire. When Dad opened the door for us to get out one of them shot into the house. I tried to stop it, but the bullet went through my hand and into Mom's chest. It was Travis, one of the guys Nick got into a fight with at school on Friday. Maybe if Nick weren't so aggressive none of this would have happened. Surprisingly, the house is in decent shape. The firefighters got here pretty quick. The outside doesn't look very good and some of the inside walls are a little black, but not too much_

The phone rang and Andrew dropped the journal on the bed and ran to pick it up. "Hello," he said putting the phone to his ear.

"Andy, it's Nick," came the reply on the other line. "Is everything okay there? Is Mom okay? I had a horrible dream last night."

"No," Andrew said. "It's not okay. Mom's in the hospital and she's not doing very well."

"It was Travis, wasn't it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. They set the house on fire and he shot in when Dad opened the door. I tried to stop it, but I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't blame yourself, Andy," Nick said. "It's my fault. I'm the one that got in a fight with Travis. I'll be back there as soon as I can."

"How soon?" Andrew asked. "Have you already stopped the terrorists? There hasn't been anything on the news."

"Sarah and I stopped the terrorists on our plane and Tod and Mike stopped the ones on theirs. I haven't heard from the others yet, though. Sarah and I just landed in New York and Tod and Mike will any minute now. I'm going to sneak on to another plane and get back home right away, though."

"Okay," Andrew said. "Hurry Nick! I'll probably be at the hospital. I'm going back in a few minutes when they allow visitors again."

* * *

Nick closed Sarah's phone and handed it back to her. "Wait here for Tod and Mike," he told her. "I have to get back home right away."

"What happened?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"My mom's in the hospital in critical condition. Chris will get a hold of you guys when he can. Just wait here until then." Nick hadn't even finished speaking before he was already running through the airport, leaving Sarah to stare after him.

After only a few minutes Nick was on top of the airport at the helipad. He knew that he was going to get into big trouble for this, but he didn't really care. He had to get home as quick as possible. He was planning on stealing a helicopter, flying it to the Francis S. Gabreski Air Force base, and stealing a jet from there. He figured that if he was able to do this he would be home in about two hours. If he had just snuck onto a plane like he had to get to Boston it would have taken at least six hours, if there were a plane leaving right away, and if the airport didn't shut down after these attempted hijackings.

However, when he got to the helipad there was no helicopter. He would have to wait for one to come in, which at the moment was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't have much of a choice though, so he went over to the edge of the building to look around and see if the helicopter would be there soon. He saw a United Airlines plane landing, followed by two F-15 fighters. _That must be Tod and Mike's plane,_ Nick thought.

Not wanting to take the time to go down through the airport to get to the landing strip, Nick trusted in the force and jumped off the side of the building. He fell fifty feet and landed smoothly on the ground below. He ran quickly across the ground towards one of the F-15 fighters that had just landed. The pilot was just stepping off the ladder when he reached it. "You want to let me borrow your fighter," Nick said forcefully as the man turned around.

Nick was already climbing the ladder when the pilot responded, "You can borrow my fighter."


	10. AA77 Pt 1

_This chapter is a little short, and is actually only half of what I planned including in it, but I'll add the second half tomorrow hopefully. Just wanted to post this in case I get to busy tomorrow to finish it._

_

* * *

  
_

Nick climbed into the F-15 cockpit and spent a couple minutes running his hands across the different controls. Nick had an ability that he was sure came from the Force, yet it was something that none of the others had shown any capacity in achieving. Not even Chris was able to do this even though in some ways he was even more advanced in the Force than Nick. When Nick touched objects he was able to gather information about the objects past if he concentrated. He was able to view what the object had experienced, or rather what the person who had previously used the object had experienced. He was able to feel what they felt, see what they saw, smell and hear what they smelt and heard; whether it be physical or emotional feelings they had towards the object. He had tried to teach the others this same skill, but none had shown even the slightest hopes of learning it other than Andrew. Even Andrew was only able to pick up vague impressions and traces of information. As Nick ran his hands across the different controls he was able to understand how each of them worked, and how the previous pilot had felt using them. He gained an affinity with the fighter jet. Within no time he was flying through the air on his way home.

* * *

As Chris and Ryan were walking to the gate to get on the plane Chris turned to Ryan and spoke to him in a low voice. "Your seat is in the business class where two of the terrorists are sitting. They are sitting next to each other in seats by the window. I managed to pocket the knife off of one of them. Trust in the Force, Ryan. Meditate until the Force tells you to act. I'll be in the seat on my ticket in first class where the other three terrorists are and will do the very same thing."

"Okay," Ryan said, sounding a little worried. "I'll see you in a little while," he added as he continued towards the business class after Chris had sat down in 3C. Ryan found his seat in the business class in one seat into the middle section towards the back. He sat down and closed his eyes, beginning to meditate, but found it hard to focus. He would periodically open his eyes to make sure nothing was happening. He opened his eyes again as the seat belt light turned off, and at this same time he felt a warning come through the force that something was about to happen.

Ryan unbuckled his seat belt and quickly stood up, climbing over the person on his side at the same time that two men a few rows ahead of him and to the left also stood up. He recognized them from his meditating in the airport and realized that they must be the terrorists. They started walking towards the front of the plane when they stopped, noticing Ryan hurrying behind them, looking right at them. "What do you want?" one of them said with a strong accent, looking at Ryan suspiciously.

"To make sure you don't hijack this plane," Ryan responded coming closer to them. A look of surprise came across the man's face, but no look of concern was visible.

"And how do you expect to do that?" the man asked, reaching towards his back pocket, but allowing Ryan to come closer to him. Ryan felt another sense of warning and twisted to the left as the man thrust his hand forward with a knife in it. The knife caught his shirt and nicked his stomach slightly, but luckily didn't do any more damage. At the same time the other man started shouting something in Arabic. Ryan guessed that it had something to do with his missing knife, but didn't have time to find out whether his guess was right. The man was already bringing the knife at him again, this time slashing at his neck. Ryan let himself fall backwards onto the passenger in the seat on his side. He swung his leg around kicking the man in the kidney. The man dropped the knife and put both of his hands on the spot where Ryan had kicked.

Before Ryan had time to get up, the other man had dived on top of him. The man was too strong and too heavy for Ryan to get away from. However, the person Ryan was lying on punched the man in the face and shoved him off of Ryan. Ryan scrambled to his feet, but at the same time a warning from the force told him to fall flat to the ground. The other man had managed to get his knife back and was swiping at Ryan's stomach. The knife passed just over Ryan's head as he was falling and came stabbing down towards the back of his head when he rolled to the side, swinging an uppercut into the man's jaw.

Once again the other man was on top of him, but once again took his punishment from the man Ryan had fallen on earlier. He kicked the man in the side and pulled him off of Ryan. At the same time some other passengers had gotten involved, wrestling the knife away from the other man and holding him. With both men being held by passengers, Ryan told them that he would go get someone from the front of the plane to take care of the men. Though, his main concern was really to make sure that Chris was okay. He ran up to the first class and saw that Chris was talking to a man at the front of the section while there were three unconscious men lying on the floor of the plane.


	11. AA77 Pt 2

Chris sat down as Ryan continued to the business class and did just as he instructed Ryan. He buckled his seat belt, closed his eyes and began meditating. He meditated until the seat belt light had turned off, and at that moment he unbuckled himself and stood up. He began walking towards the front of the plane at a normal pace when three other men also stood up. The man in the first row stood there waiting for the other two as Chris walked past him. Chris stopped just before the entrance to the first class and turned around. The three men were now facing him only a few steps away and they stopped wondering what this kid was doing.

They didn't have to wonder for long though because Chris opened his mouth and spoke to them. "That's as far as you three are going." At the same time they all heard some fighting going on in the business class. The three men glanced backwards and Chris said, "And your two friends aren't going to be joining you." A look of surprise and anger came across their faces as they all rushed towards Chris, pulling their knives out.

Using the Force Chris pulled the knife out of one man's hand as he was pulling it out of his pocket. The man stopped running with a look of surprise on his face as he saw his knife fly right into Chris' hand. The other two, however, thrust their knives at Chris. One slashed diagonally down intending to cut across his chest, while the other thrust his knife forward towards Chris' heart. Chris, however, dropped down on his back, grabbing the arm of the man thrusting his knife forward, and pulling it down into the path of the slashing knife. Blood dripped from his arm as he received a gash across his forearm from his companion. He shouted, but did not drop his knife.

Lying on his back, Chris swept his feet behind the man who had just cut his friend. Trying to keep his balance ha grabbed his friends shoulder and the two of them stumbled backwards, but were caught by their unarmed friend. Chris sat up, slipped his shoes off of his feet and grabbed them as he stood up. The three men advanced towards Chris who now had his hands in his shoes, protecting his hands and forearms from their small knives. One of them slashed his knife vertically at Chris' chest, but Chris blocked it with the shoe on his left hand and at the same time swung his right hand, slapping the man across the side of the head with his right shoe. While he was doing this the other man with a knife thrust his knife at the right side of Chris' rib cage, but Chris continued rotating from his swing to the man's face and the knife went right between his right arm and the side of his body. Chris used his momentum from the rotation to kick the unarmed man in the side of the head, making him fall to the ground. Chris was now on the other side of the three men, and the man that had just thrust his knife at him decided to take this opportunity to try to rush into the cockpit.

He started running, but Chris threw the shoe that had been on his right hand at the soft spot on the back of the man's head where it connected to his neck. He fell down unconscious, while the unarmed man scrambled across the floor grabbing the knife that Chris had left on the ground when he grabbed his shoes as well as the knife of his unconscious companion. He advanced towards Chris, slashing furiously with both knifes in every direction, trying to make sure he couldn't dodge both knives. Chris, however, backed away, dodging slashes here and there, while blocking a few with the shoe still on his left hand.

The other man, taking advantage of Chris being distracted by the furious attack of his friend, threw his knife past his friend at Chris' chest. Chris however spun around, catching the knife in his right hand as it flew past him and bringing the knife to block one slash while his shoe blocked the other in such away that the blade stuck into the shoe and with the twist of his wrist Chris pulled the knife out of his hand. Backing away again, Chris dropped the knife in his right hand and used the now free hand to pull the knife out of his shoe. He blocked another slash with his shoe and with the knife still in his right hand, punched the man in the nose. Dizzy from the blow, the man fell backwards into his friend who had run forward after throwing the knife. He grabbed the knife from his now unconscious friend's hand, but before as he lifted his head to look at his opponent all he saw was the sole of a shoe and then blackness.

Chris gathered all the knives from the unconscious men and from the ground and walked to the front of the plane as a flight attendant was bringing the first officer back. Chris handed him the knives and began explaining what had happened when Ryan came running in. "There are two more back there," he said. "The other passengers are holding them while I get somebody from up front to take care of them."

"Let's get these guys tied up," the first officer said. "Then we can take care of the others back there." He turned to the flight attendant that had brought him back. "Go find some rope so that we can tie them up." She ran off and was back with rope a minute later. After tying the three unconscious men up, they went back to the business class where sure enough five passengers were working together to hold the still struggling terrorists.

After all five terrorists were tied up Chris turned to the first officer. "Can you do me a favor?" Chris asked him.

"What's that?" the officer asked.

"I think that United Airlines Flight 93 might have terrorists on it, too. I thought I heard one of them say something about that. Can you find out if everything is okay with that flight, and if it is warn them that there might be terrorists trying to hijack the flight?"

"We'll check on it," the officer said. "In the mean time you just sit back in your seats."

"Thanks," Chris said and started walking back towards his seat in first class.

After waiting in his seat for a few minutes the captains voice came over the intercom. "We will be making an unscheduled stop in Cincinnati. We will be beginning our descent in just a few minutes and would ask everybody to return to their seats, put your seats in the upright position, and fasten your seatbelts until we have landed and have announced that you may undo your seatbelts."


End file.
